Mania de Você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele estava com medo que a tivesse perdido por causa de outras meninas, mas ela mostraria que ele sempre seria dela, de todas as formas possiveis


**Mania de você.**

**Rita Lee.**

Lílian tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios ao ver Tiago com aquele olhar para ela, eles tinham brigado novamente e Tiago achava que ela nunca iria perdoá-lo pelas tramóias das meninas que o seduziam a toda hora, mas foi com surpresa que a ruiva se aproximou dele com aquele olhar feral que sempre o encantou, ela se aproxima dele e fala com um sussurro rouco.

-Você é meu Potter e para lembrar elas disso –ela o puxa pelas vestes de quadribol e arranca um beijo apaixonado que faz até mesmo Sírius tombar da cadeira.

Lílian sobe com um sorriso malicioso para o quarto enquanto Tiago ainda estava ofuscado.

-Almofadinhas... O que aconteceu? –Sírius apenas solta uma gargalhada ao ver o amigo com a cabeça fora de área.

**Meu bem você me dá  
Água na boca  
Hum! Rum!  
Vestindo fantasias  
Tirando a roupa  
Molhada de suor  
De tanto a gente se beijar  
De tanto imaginar  
Imaginar!  
Loucuras...  
**

Tiago andava um tanto desorientado na escola, a ruiva parecia firme em mostrar para todas que Tiago James Potter era o namorado dela e a cada beijo, Tiago perdia cada vez mais a noção da realidade.

-Esta ruiva esta me deixando doido –ele fala para si mesmo, mas logo sente dois braços envolver sua cintura e aquele cheiro familiar o encantar e logo ele sente os doces lábios de Lílian nos seus, assim que o beijo se quebra, ela se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dele.

-Pode apostar amor, até o final, você vai estar louquinho... Por mim –ela sai com um sorriso ao que Tiago estremece, se ela fosse o enlouquecer mais, ele iria parar em St Mungus rapidinho.

**  
A gente faz o amor  
Por telepatia  
No chão, no mar, na lua  
Na melodia  
Mania de você  
De tanto a gente se beijar  
De tanto imaginar  
Imaginar!  
Loucuras...  
**

Lílian estava ficando cada vez mais ousada, Tiago estava começando a sonhar com cada emboscada da ruiva e isso trazia risos dos marotos das quantidades de banhos frios que o amigo tinha que suportar de manhã, ainda mais quando eles estavam no inverno.

-Fala sério, se a Lily não matar ele de desejo, mata o Pontas congelado –Sírius solta uma gargalhada ao que Tiago resmungava em mais um banho frio que nem mesmo a água estava ajudando.

-Acha que devemos conversar com a Lílian para ela maneirar? –Remo pergunta solidário ao amigo, mas os marotos se encaram e com um sorriso falam em uníssono.

-Não –e voltam a rir do amigo no banho frio.

**  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!...  
**

Tiago estava sentado na beira do lago com a ruiva em seus braços, era um dos momentos raros em que eles desfrutavam a beleza daquele lugar, Lílian se aconchega mais nos braços de Tiago e sussurra.

-Eu te amo Tiago –aquela simples frase fez com que o coração do moreno transbordasse de magia e amor e logo os dois foram cobertos por uma aura de puro amor ao que muitos casais sorriam apreciando o fenômeno do amor, Tiago se inclina e rouba um beijo da ruiva que apenas sorri, aquele era um amor que nunca se veria igual.

**  
Nada melhor  
Do que não fazer nada  
Só pra deitar  
E rolar com você...  
**

A ruiva caminhava decidida para o salão principal, aquelas meninas tinham feito novamente, tentado seqüestrar o Tiago dela para seduzi-lo tinha ido muito longe, principalmente porque ainda machucaram Tiago no meio do processo, assim que ela vê as meninas que estavam temerosas, ela arranca a varinha do bolso e joga as meninas com tudo na parede, Dumbledore se levanta para aplacar a fúria da ruiva, mas esta manda um olhar que faz até mesmo Dumbledore vacilar.

Alvo se senta na cadeira e apenas interferia se ela fizesse algo grave, mas enquanto ela gritava não tinha problemas, ele se vira para Minerva e sussurra.

-Os Potters e suas ruivas –a professora de Transfiguração apenas ri ao que a ruiva sai pisando depois de aterrorizar as meninas a tal ponto que elas pareciam estar em choque.

**  
Meu bem você me dá  
Água na boca  
Água na boca!  
Vestindo fantasia  
Tirando a roupa  
Molhada de suor  
De tanto a gente se beijar  
De tanto imaginar  
Imaginar!  
Loucuras...  
**

Madame Pomfrey tinha colocado vários feitiços na porta para garantir que ninguém entrasse na sua enfermaria depois do horário de visitas, ainda mais quando Tiago Potter era um dos pacientes dela, ela conhecia muito bem os amigos de Potter e sabia que eles conseguiriam entrar na enfermaria dela, mas ela não os deixaria sair impunes dessa vez, ela tinha que manter a enfermaria dela em controle.

Mas o que ela não sabia, era que uma certa ruiva já se encontrava na enfermaria dela, escondia pela capa de invisibilidade do namorado.

**  
A gente faz amor  
Por telepatia  
Telepatia!  
No chão, no mar, na lua  
Na melodia...  
**

Tiago fingia que dormia para não ouvir os sermões de Madame Pomfrey sobre ele ser mais responsável ou para ele tomar aquelas poções asquerosas, mas ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar que uma certa pessoa estava ali, não importava se ela estava com a capa de invisibilidade, ele poderia a ver em qualquer lugar do mundo e num sussurro ele fala.

-Quero ver você amor –Lílian retira a capa e revela a camisola sedosa que usava de uma cor esverdeado como os olhos dela, Tiago se afasta um pouco ao que ela arregala os olhos.

-Tiago... Eu não acho que... –Mas ele apenas acena uma mão e fala.

-Preciso ter você em meus braços, meu anjo –ainda um pouco vacilante, Lílian deita ao lado dele, mas logo ela relaxa e cai num sono amoroso nos braços do homem que amava.

**  
Mania de você  
De tanto a gente se beijar  
De tanto imaginar  
Imaginar!  
Loucuras...  
**

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago acorda Lílian com um beijo doce, no começo ela sorri amorosamente para ele, tinha dormido tão bem nos braços do namorado, mas então a memória de onde ela estava veio em sua mente e ela quase cai da cama.

-Merlin... Eu dormi com você –ao ver a sobrancelha dele, ela cora e fala –Não dormi... Quer dizer... Dormi... Mas não nesse sentido... Merlin... E se Madame Pomfrey nos visse? Eu seria expulsa... Você seria expulso... Meu Merlin... –Mas nisso Tiago se levanta da cama e rouba um beijo apaixonado da ruiva, no começo ela iria parar, mas logo não resiste e se entrega ao beijo, assim que quebra, Tiago sorri para ela e fala.

-Acho melhor você ir se trocar e voltar com uma roupa mais apropriada para ver seu namorado doentinho amor –Lílian ainda desorientada acena e estava saindo, mas Tiago a envolve com sua capa e sorri, amava aquela ruiva demais.

**  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!  
Thuthuru! Uh! Uh!...  
**

Tiago e Lílian caminhavam pelos corredores abraçados, alguns Sonserinos mandavam olhares malévolos para eles, mas os dois estavam perdidos no seu mundinho de amor, tanto que nem viram quando Snape saca a varinha e lança um feitiço em direção de Tiago, Sírius vê o feitiço indo em direção do amigo e pula na frente ao que e atingido diretamente e cai perto de Tiago, este se vira com os olhos queimando em chamas e estava para avançar em Snape, quando Lílian dá três passos rápidos e o esbofeteia fortemente fazendo o sonserino se desequilibrar.

-Por que Severo? Achei que você entendesse... –ela segura o braço de Tiago e ambos levam Sírius para a enfermaria, Snape encara onde a amiga estava e sai andando rapidamente, aqueles dois se mereciam, era o pensamento freqüente dele.

**  
Nada melhor  
Do que não fazer nada  
Só ****pra deitar  
E rolar com você...  
**

Tiago tinha ficado um tanto transtornado pelo ataque e estava para marchar para as masmorras da sonserina e acabar com o ninho de cobras, mas Sírius segura o braço do amigo e fala cansado.

-Você acabou de se reconciliar com a sua ruiva e esta passando por um tempo bom Pontas, espera eu sair daqui e dai resolvemos o que vamos fazer, mas agora mesmo quero que você vá se divertir com a ruiva –ele lança um sorriso malicioso e fala alto –VOCÊ SABE QUE VOU SER O PADRINHO DO PRIMEIRO FILHO DE VOCÊS NÃO É PONTAS? –ele solta uma gargalhada ao ver os dois amigos corando e saírem rapidamente da enfermaria, Arabella se senta ao lado dele e fala.

-Você sempre bancando o herói não e seu vira-lata? –ele sorri convencido para ela e fala.

-Pode xingar, mas sei que você me adora –ela apenas treme a cabeça e ri, os dois ficam conversando por um bom tempo.

**  
Meu bem você me dá  
Água na boca!**

Lílian caminhava rapidamente ao que Tiago tentava a acompanhar, desde o comentário de Sírius, ela estava um tanto envergonhada, mas logo Tiago a segura pela cintura e fala.

-Ei, minha ruiva, não precisa ficar envergonhada com isso –Lílian ainda escondia a face no tórax do namorado e resmunga algo, Tiago a afasta um pouco e encara os olhos da menina que tanto amava e pergunta –Qual e o problema amor? –Lílian suspira e fala.

-Eu... Eu ainda... Sou virgem, Tiago –ela cora até a raiz do cabelo e não encara o namorado, este apenas sorri e eleva o queixo dela.

-Assim como eu –ela arregala os olhos e fala.

-Mas... Mas as meninas... –Tiago a envolve em seus braços e fala.

-Elas querem... Mas não podem me ter, desde o primeiro dia eu soube que eu só poderia ter você em minha vida Lílian –ele sorri e murmura –Acredite, muitas vezes eu fiquei babando por você com aquele seu jeitinho sensual, Remo conjurou um babador da forma que fiquei com água na boca –Lílian apenas encara em choque o namorado e logo ri ao que entende o que ele quis falar, os dois se sentam novamente perto do lago e desfrutam aquele momento a sós, Lílian apenas sorri para o namorado, ele era doido, as vezes convencido e a tirava do serio, mas amava as manias que ele tinha de falar o como a amava.

**EU SEI... ESTOU EXAGERANDO.. MAS JÁ QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DESSE CASAL EU NÃO PUDE RESISTIR..RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS NANY POTTER.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTOU DAS TRES FICS PARA VC... TE ADORO MEU ANJINHO..RSRS**


End file.
